


Eleven Wins

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Friends To Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiritual Successor to <i>About Bloody Time</i>, in that sometimes it takes a new circumstance for people to admit what's already there.</p><p>AU of the real world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About Bloody Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560823) by [GrumpyJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn). 



“Peter, Steven; it’s lovely,” said Alex warmly, indicating the rough draft of the script. Both men noticed that her eyes were sad, and Peter wondered if she was even aware of it.

Steven was used to it. She’d channel it into her role, so he wasn’t concerned. But Peter didn't know her so well yet.

“Come on, Kingston,” he said, and saw something even sadder flicker across her face. “God, sorry, I’m stupid,” he rushed on. “What did I say? I’ll just...” He trailed off as Alex put a warm hand on his.

“It’s all right, Peter,” she said, “I guess I just thought, well...”

Steven smiled at her. “It’s a very rough draft, Alex. I’m just showing it to you for approval. If you _don’t_ approve, then tell me.”

“Can she take it with her?” Peter was looking at his watch. “She’s got a lunch date with Elaine and me in ten. We can look it over there... assuming you trust my wife.”

“Of course I do,” Steven said, eyes sparkling with amusement, “Especially as your wife invited me along.”.

In the back seat of the car – Steven was up front with the driver – Peter glanced at Alex. _Wonder why she’s so sad,_ he thought, _Of course, with a divorce in the works and her daughter in the States, she’s probably under a lot of stress._ He cleared his throat. “Do you intend to share what’s bothering you with your on-screen husband, Alex?” he asked her quietly. “I don’t want to push; I just want to know what _not_ to do and say.”

She gave him a long look, and then smiled, although the expression in her eyes was still fairly solemn. “I’m... not comfortable with that yet,” she said. “Maybe after lunch.” He smiled at her and nodded.

“Fair enough.”

It was a nice lunch, Alex thought as she watched Peter and Elaine interact. She felt a certain envy at the easy intimacy that showed in their every look and gesture, though, and she sighed. _I wish_... but her thoughts were interrupted by Elaine, who smiled warmly at her as they finished their meal. “Come on, Alex,” she said, standing and holding out a hand. “Let’s leave them to it.” Alex accepted the hand and let the older woman pull her to her feet.

“Now then,” said Peter to Steven once the women were out of earshot, “What’s that all about? I thought she liked me as the Doctor...”

“She does,” Steven said with a grin. “But no matter how much you put out there, no matter how good your on-screen chemistry, I don’t think you’ll be _her_ Doctor the way I’d planned.” He shrugged. “And that’s okay, really; River Song’d never be so predictable as to go for the older-looking man.” Peter must have looked as perplexed as he felt, because Steven laughed. “I see you’ve not seen her with Matt Smith. They’re scorching hot for each other and neither of them will admit it. Probably not even to themselves. Bit sad, really; I think they’d be good. But what do I know?”

“As much as any man who’s been with the same woman for years, Steven,” said Peter, and sat back, looking relieved. “At least I know it’s nothing personal – it’s not who I am, it’s who I’m _not_.”

“Yeah, let’s just see if Alex is able to articulate that. She won’t treat your Doctor any differently than she would if she wasn’t in love with your predecessor – she’s a consummate professional. But it would be nice to see if she can let herself admit it now she doesn’t work with him.”

 

\----

 

“Thanks, Elaine,” said Alex in a quiet voice. “I needed a break.”

“I gathered. You looked... tense, I suppose.” Elaine looked at her new friend consideringly as they strolled down the line of shops and ducked into a cafe. They got a table in a dim corner. “He’ll be good, you know, Peter will. He’s been dying to be involved for decades.”

“It’s not that,” Alex protested, knowing the other woman was both an actress and a writer. She would understand. “I’m sure he’ll be lovely. I just...”

“You just can’t think of him as _your_ Doctor,” Elaine interrupted, smiling. “Because Matt Smith has filled that role for you. Tell Steven, honey; he’ll understand.” She gave a slightly wry laugh. “Given that he’s Steven, I’m sure he’ll find a way to use it, and probably the most convoluted and... timey wimey way possible. And Alex...”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you tell Matt how you feel?”

Alex gave her a wan little smile. “Right. And humiliate myself by playing Mrs Robinson? Thank you, no.”

Elaine looked amused. “Have you _seen_ you, Alex? And the way he looks at you? He’s as besotted as you are.”

“Oh, he is not. That’s just... Method. The Doctor and his wife.”

“Hmm... I don’t really think so.” Elaine sighed, and then smiled. “Guess you’ll have to find it out for yourself,” she said archly, and pointed to the young man heading straight toward them. She got up, shook hands with Matt and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered something, then gave him a little shove toward the table.

Matt sat on the bench seat next to Alex, his knee touching hers, and she thought fleetingly of how well they _fit_. “Capaldi’s wife, right?” he said, and shook his head at the bemused look on Alex’s face. “Sorry – ran into the Moff and Peter at the restaurant down the way and they told me you’d be here.” He gave her _that_ look, the one from under his now-nonexistent fringe, the hot-when-he’s-clever look, and smiled. “Hi honey. I’m home.”

 _I really am_ , he thought. _I hope I am_. _Maybe they’re right, maybe now that we’re not colleagues, she’ll..._ his thoughts were spinning around in his head as he looked into the green eyes, and he failed to notice Alex leaning closer.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said, and kissed him.

 

 


End file.
